Your Crazy? So am I!
by read'it'but'dont'believe'it
Summary: Alex is a normal(ish) girl who is sucked into the Naruto. She finds out she's already been there and ends up in the Akatsuki! Finally why is she drawn to Itachi so much! (summary sucks but please check it out)
1. Chapter 1

New Story…I have no idea how I'm going to do this and the others I have. Oh, well either way I'll finish them somehow. The prologue will be in third point of view, but the rest of the story will be in first.

Prologue 

A little girl was playing at the swings, her blond hair flying in the air as she swung herself. She laughed as she jumped of the swing flying into the air, just like her mother told her not to do.

"Again!" she shouted at a person only she could see. Her friend, which played with her when no one else would, was the one who was pushing her.

"Mom said I can't go there," the girl told her friend shaking her head at her.

"She won't know," a voice was heard. It came from nowhere, but it was still there. There was no one around to hear it besides the girl to prove she wasn't crazy as the doctors said.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked not trusting her friend completely. It had given her problems before and she didn't trust as much anymore.

"I'm sure," the voice said. It came from behind the little girl and she spun, scared to turn her back on it.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as it pushed her towards the forest.

"Don't worry you'll have fun," the voice floated around the girl and giggled at the struggles she made.

"Please stop! I'll go just stop pushing me!" the girl cried.

"Awww, you're such a crybaby. Don't worry with me you'll grow a backbone!" the voice sneered at the poor little girl as she started to beg at it.

"Please Alexa will be nice! She will, Alexa promises she'll go to the forest!" the girl started to scream forgetting her lessons in proper speech.

"Is the little girl scared? Alexa shouldn't talk like that, then. She should say 'I', and 'me'," the voice mocked her cruelly. "Mother will be mad at Alexa if she hears her."

"Ale- I'm sorry!" Alexa screamed at the voice hoping her Mother would show up. She didn't care anymore if she was scolded; she just wanted to be free of her friend's influences.

"Mother won't show up. She went to the grocery store, remember little Alexa?" the voice reminded the terrified girl. "She won't show up to rescue you. Why do you think I started to push you?"

Alexa screamed with pure terror as the voice finally pulled her into the secluded forest.

"Here we'll find a way to my home."

XoX

Two hours later a woman in a black pencil skirt and white blouse showed up. She looked very young and strict as she glanced around the park sharply. "Alexa! Alexa where are you? Come out! It's dinner time!"

She looked around expecting the girl to come out immediately. "Alexa we are not playing!"

The woman waited a few minutes before she started to worry. "Alexa, dear, come out! Your dad's waiting for us at home!"

"Mommy!" Came a terrified shriek from the woods surrounding the park.

"Alexa!" the woman ran into the woods for her daughter without a second thought. She searched the woods for hours and didn't find her sweet, misunderstood girl. She called the police and husband to get a search party to look for Alexa.

Months passed and no trace of Alexa was found. It was as if the earth had swallowed the girl. Eventually everyone abandoned hope and Alexa's family moved away; the pain of the memories was too great for them.

TT-TT

One year later a child stumbled out of the forest and says, "I'm home."

Hope you liked it! Please review! The next chapter will be longer, promise!

I do not own Naruto!


	2. Chapter 2

** Warning: OC may be a little…crazy but who isn't. No, she is not schizophrenic. She just has a very, messed up past. Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I can't draw that.**

Chapter One

I was watching TV in the living room when the lights gave out. I was left with no electricity in the middle of the chunnin exams. I had been watching Naruto and it had been getting good. It was raining outside and there was thunder, so the part of my brain that was intelligent made the connection. Lightning had probably hit an electric post and shorted it out.

The other part of my brain that was bigger and, I'm sad to say, not very bright, made me say, "Curse you, you stupid TV!" I then proceeded to throw my beer at the TV.

It wasn't legal, probably, for me to be drinking at 15 in some places but in Texas if your parents allowed it, it goes. Mine didn't but who was going to tell them? The fly who was the only witness? Yeah, right! If it did I would kill it and get my parents checked in the brain for talking to a fly.

The beer hit the TV and fell on the floor, spilling more than half the beer on the floor. I then realized what I had done. The precious beer had been wasted on the floor! And the carpet was drinking it instead of me!

"Wah! I threw away perfectly good beer! Curse you impulsive rashness!" I shouted at the air. I threw my shoe at the TV then and broke it. "What do I do now? My TV is broken and now this one is also broken," I said out loud. I thought for a moment then chose to go upstairs and use the internet. I forgotten that the laptop didn't have battery and the electricity was out so I was officially screwed with the entertaining department.

"I could always do my homework for the summer," I thought idly.

"But that would be boring," I told myself.

"_So, it beats doing nothing_," a voice told me.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"_Your conscience_," it told me.

"How come you've never talked to me before?" I asked.

"_Because now is when you're going to need me the most,"_ it said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_You'll see_," it responded.

"Not if I gouge out my eyes," I retorted.

"…"

"Hah, you can't say anything about that, now can you?" I said amused that it couldn't respond.

"…"

"Hey say something, I want to talk to you," I said.

"_Not now,"_ it responded. I was confused as to why the voice in my head would not talk to me. Didn't they never shut up in the movies? Was mine disfunctional?

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked it.

"_I'm you. Your name is also mine_," it said. I frowned at the idea of sharing my name with something only I could hear and not even see. I didn't like to share anything.

"Then I'll call you…Sarah. Hey Sarah do you have any more people in my head?" I asked. I was curious since my mom used to tell me I talked about people she had never met. She decided it was a phase and let it go, deciding I did not need therapy, just something that happened after the accident.

"_You don't want to know them_," it said.

"Okay, bye," I said. I was surprised that a voice lived in my head but Mom had always said I used to talk to myself before my…uhh…treatment. I then became a normal girl, or at least as normal as I am ever capable of being. I wondered for a second who the other voices could be but decided it wasn't important if Sarah said it wasn't. My conscience wouldn't lie to me if she was me.

"Would she? Oh, well we'll find out later won't we?" I thought. "Wait, am I referring myself as we? I'm really messed up aren't I?" I asked myself. I shrugged and went downstairs to eat some food.

As I entered the living room I noticed that the TV was glowing in a strange black color. How a black color could glow, I didn't know but I did know what I saw. I walked close to it but if I learned anything from my 'beer-being-spilled' incident was not to act with rashness.

"_Throw something at the TV first. If it's dangerous we'll know,_" Sarah said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"_Remember last year? When you threw a hammer in the fire and it came out hot?"_ she asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"_And afterwards you chose to go into the fire. You burned and ended up in the hospital," _she said.

"So?" I asked.

"_It's the same thing except with a TV. The hammer burned but you chose to ignore that and got yourself burned,"_ she explained.

"Oh" I said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of bleach. I went back to the TV and proceeded to throw it at the TV. The black glow absorbed the bleach bottle leaving no trace of it behind.

"What do I do now?" I asked Sarah after staring at the TV for a minute.

"Do what you like," she said. Her voice sounded different but I just shrugged and ran at the TV.

The black glow absorbed me and it felt weird. It didn't hurt but it wasn't exactly comfortable. It was like going downhill very fast; my stomach felt like it was left behind. Oddly enough, I was able to see a lot of colors and I wondered if I had been sucked into a black hole. It had been my last birthday wish, but I never thought it would actually happen. After a while I realized the colors were like holes or doors. I chose a bright orange with red colored hole and sort of jumped into it.

"_What did you do_?" Sarah asked me with horror.

"I did what you told. You said to do what I liked and I wanted to jump into the TV," I explained to her.

"_That wasn't me, idiot. That was someone else," _Sarah seethed.

"Who was she?" I asked Sarah curious.

"_You don't need to know. Don't listen to anyone who isn't me, got it_?" she demanded.

"Okay," I conceded. "Where am I?"

"_You don't remember? When you were five you came here and this is how you got me and other voices in your head_," she explained.

"How come I don't remember? What did I do here?" I asked her.

"_You'll remember in time, meanwhile don't let anyone know where you came from and don't let anyone know you can hear me and other voices. You can't absolutely tell anyone at any cost, do you understand know_?" Sarah commanded/asked.

"Okay, but you have a lot to explain when we get home," I said.

"_Later, now you have to find someone who can help you survive here_," she said.

I looked around at my surroundings to see if I could recognize where I was. It was a forest and it had huge trees. I looked up to try to see the sky but I couldn't see it. I decided that the best way for me to find civilization was for me to climb a tree for a better view. I started climbing the biggest tree I could see and I the first twenty feet I climbed I saw the bottle of bleach on the floor nearby.

"That's what happened to it. Hmm…should I get it when I get down?" I wondered. "Oh, well."

I climbed higher hoping I would find something soon. I was fine with heights but this was ridiculous. I was like forty feet high and I still couldn't see anything. I paused to catch my breath and looked down. I saw a spot of…black and red. "Maybe the glow was back and it was mad at me for leaving my spot," I thought. As I watched it moved closer and closer. Soon it was close enough for me to see it was person wearing a cloak that looked a lot like the Akatsuki's cloak.

The person was a blond that looked a lot like Deidara. He was being followed and watched by three people dressed like him. "Maybe there's an anime convention or something like that. Maybe they can tell me where I am," I thought out loud.

I started down, hurrying trying to get down before they left. "Hurry, I got to hurry," I told myself. I reached the floor pretty fast considering I slipped around twenty feet from the ground.

"!" I screamed as loud as I could, curling up as small as I could. I expected to fall down hard but it never happened. I looked up to stare at the face of the blond.

"!" I screamed again when I realized who was holding me.

It was Deidara. It was actually him, not some random person cosplaying. That's when I decided it was a good idea to faint. So I did.

.

.

Well that was it. If you have any questions or comments review! That's why it's there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

People Review or I'll cut this story off. And delete it!

Chapter Two

I woke up in a cell. It smelled horrible, like dead fish, and there wasn't enough light for me to see. I couldn't even remember what I had done to deserve this. I had always followed the law and now I was in jail. How dare them! Whoever they were they would pay by taking care of me until I thought it was fitting. They will become my maids and butlers till they dropped dead.

"Somebody! Help I can't get out!" I shouted thinking I could get someone down here.

"What do you want?" Sasori growled at me. He looked more human than I expected but then again I never expected to come to the Naruto world.

"Let me out! I demand you let me out, creep! I have rights and this is not one of them!" I shouted trying to make him mad.

"You have no rights here, brat" he said leaving.

"I'm not a brat, you little piece of…rot," I shouted trying to think of an insult that would have an effect on him. It didn't work at all but he did pause at my choice of words…I think.

'_Don't aggravate him,_' Sarah told me.

"Fine," I sighed… "Can I aggravate some of them?"

"…_very well, but I'll tell you who_." I nodded happy with this arrangement then noticed the little that had come with Sasori left with him. It was pitching dark now. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. I paused for a second and giggled. Why you might ask? I love the dark…I think. Do I? …I just realized I'm scared of the dark.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Why are screaming?" "**Be Quiet**." A half plant half human being came out of the ground scaring me.

"Who are you? How did you do that?" I asked him.

"My name is Zetsu." "**I used a jutsu,**" he told me. It was weird to have him talk in such a manner but honestly I didn't care that much.

"Can you teach me?" I asked him immediately.

"Do you have earth chakra?" he asked.

"…What's chakra and jutsu?" I asked him after a moment. I knew that if they got where I was from out of me I would have to be as clueless as possible. I wouldn't need to fake most of it though.

"You don't know what chakra and jutsus are?" "**You must really be dumb**," Zetsu told me. He looked at me incredulous like he had never encountered a dumber creature in the world. I didn't blame him I'm pretty sure I was the dumbest one, without counting Hidan, but since he was immortal he didn't really count. Who knew how many times he had fried his brain and lost I.Q. points?

"…so? I'm pretty sure I can learn. Besides I had an extremely happy life without knowing about that?" I huffed and left him to realize…it was still dark. I peeked at him and muttered, "Can you turn on a light?"

"Why?" "**Scared of the dark**?" he sneered.

"So what if I am? Like I said completely happy life," I sniffed at him.

"…" "**You're pathetic**," he left after smirking at me leaving me in the complete darkness.

"Don't leave me here on my own!" I shouted after him. When I realized he wasn't coming back I screamed, "**You'll be sorry! I KNOW how to use a WEEEDWACKER and I'm not afraid to use it on you!**" on the top of my lungs. He still didn't show up so I decided to entertain myself.

I looked around, well more like felt around for anything I could play with. I had learned at an early age that if left with a toy I could manage to break stuff. Even bubble wrap, oddly enough helped me break the T.V. Which reminds me…how many have I broken? I paused to think about this and realized I had lost count after I turned 6, and by then I had damaged like thirteen. I shook my head at myself and continued my search.

I found something thin and hard in a corner after looking for a few minutes. I moved it and heard rattling noises and realized that whatever I had was heavy. I pulled it and heard more rattling and decided to ask Sarah what it was.

"_Leave it alone, Alex_," she told me.

"Why? What is it?" I asked her.

"_You won't like the answer. Just leave it_," she told me. I frowned before I tugged at it more.

"What is it?" I insisted, determined to get an answer. Sarah was not allowed to keep secrets from me. True I had just learned about her but still! No secrets, she was in head for crying out loud!

"_Fine I'll tell you,"_ Sarah sighed and I could just imagine her look of disappointment in me. Listened to her eagerly and paled at the revelation.

"You were right, I didn't like the answer," I said dropping the skeleton on the floor quickly. I paused for a minute, listening to see if anyone was coming. "Still I could probably break out of here if I played with it!"

"_Are you really going to use a skeleton to play_?" Sarah asked me in disbelief.

"You keep saying you're me but obviously you're not because you would know the answer to that!" I taunted at her picking up the pile of bones.

"_Leave the poor thing alone_!" she demanded.

"No thank-you. I'll call it Mrs. Florence after my kitty cat. Nice name don't you think?" I told Sarah. I noticed that my eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and I could see sort of. I could only see up to three feet in front of me.

"_It's a he not a she,"_ Sarah told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"_The hips are too narrow for it to be a girl and it seems very tall,"_ she told me.

"Hmm, you're right. My kitty cat was also a boy so the name stays," I said taking Mrs. Florence with me to a comfy corner. "Now we see how long it takes for me to break the door."

"_How do you know it's going to be the door?"_ Sarah asked.

"Easy, it's the most expensive thing in this room. I always manage to break the most expensive stuff in the room I'm in. So the door is a goner."

"_You sound proud of breaking things,"_ Sarah commented.

"I am," I said happily at her. "So Mrs. Florence what do you want to play first?" I asked the skeleton.

"…_Your Mom has been sending you to the psychiatrist, right_?" Sarah asked me.

"Yeah, but the doctor quit…something about too much work not enough pay," I replied playing with Mrs. Florence.

Twenty minutes later the door was broken and Mrs. Florence abandoned. "Time to mess with these idiots, how dare they lock me up," I hissed before laughing maniacally.

"_You really should go back to those sessions,"_ Sarah sighed.

"Not gonna happen," I childishly stuck out my tongue and left the cell.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me: Finally! Finished.

Alex: Took you long enough, what were you even doing?

Me: Busy, you know final exams, Mimi's quince, and stuff.

Alex: School ended last week…and Mimi's quince is a month away.

Me: So, I have a busy life.

Kikyo: Lies, you're just lazy!

Me: Kikyo, I thought I told you to stay in your story!

Kikyo: If I don't listen to Sasuke what makes you think I'll listen to you?

Me: Stay in your story and I'll embarrass more people in your story.

Kikyo: Deal, now people review.

Alex: All rights are reserved by Kishimoto.


End file.
